


Filk: We're All in This Together

by eafay70



Series: Group 1 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [1]
Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: A song about the Merry Men working together to help Nottingham, to the tune of "We're All in This Together" from "High School Musical."
Series: Group 1 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910491
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	Filk: We're All in This Together

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for Pod Together 2020, specifically the Filk Broken Telephone party favors.
> 
> As the first person in my group, I collaborated with minnapods and Ellejabell, who were the first people in their respective groups, to choose a starting theme. We decided on "togetherness" in keeping with the spirit of Pod Together. I came up with this specific idea right away! :D
> 
> Big thanks to Ellejabell for beta-listening to the filk! And big thanks to MelancholyMoringstar for creating the amazing cover art!

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

**Link**

[MP3 (2.77 MB, runtime 3:51)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mrbgpt2xxsruy5q/pt%20broken%20telephone%20filk.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

**Lyrics**

Together, together, together, everyone  
Together, together, time to help Nottingham  
Together, we’re there for our neighbors every time  
Together, together, come on, let’s make things right

Here and now, it's time to take some action  
We’ve got to figure it out  
How do we fight that phony’s limitations?  
That’s what we’re all about  
Everyone’s important in their own way  
We make each other strong  
Come, Merry Men! Let’s rob some rich folks today  
Once we’re done with this song!

We’re all in this together  
We all know that we are, Sherwood’s ours  
And we see that  
We’re all in this together  
And it shows, it’s all clear, have no fear  
We’ll make dreams come true

Together, together, together, everyone  
Together, together, time to help Nottingham  
Together, we’re there for our neighbors every time  
Together, together, come on, let’s make things right

We’re all here to face Prince John with one voice  
While King Richard’s away  
The Sheriff’s bad, he’s left us all with no choice  
We’ve got to make them pay  
The common folk will not starve on our watch!  
It’s time to help them all!

We’re all in this together  
We all know that we are, Sherwood’s ours  
And we see that  
We’re all in this together  
And it shows, it’s all clear, have no fear  
We’ll make dreams come

We’re all in this together  
Rob the rich, help the poor, and what’s more:  
Anger Sir Hiss  
We’re all in this together  
Not just you, not just me, it’s a ‘we’  
And it’s true bliss!

Merry Men, sing along  
Yeah, we really got it going on  
Merry Men, one and all  
Answering the hungry’s call  
Merry Men, everywhere  
Arrows flying through the air  
That’s the way we do it  
Let’s get to it  
Time to show the world

We’re all in this together  
We all know that we are, Sherwood’s ours  
And we see that  
We’re all in this together  
And it shows, it’s all clear, have no fear  
We’ll make dreams come

We’re all in this together  
Rob the rich, help the poor, and what’s more:  
Anger Sir Hiss  
We’re all in this together  
Not just you, not just me, it’s a ‘we’  
And it’s true bliss!

Merry Men, everywhere  
Arrows flying through the air  
That’s the way we do it  
Let’s get to it  
Come on, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! :)


End file.
